


Pretty Rare

by allonsymrbaggins



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymrbaggins/pseuds/allonsymrbaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 22 yr old girl living alone in Dallas, by the name of Samantha Farraday, has unusual telepathic powers and soon meets a very nice vampire who saves her. Godric/Oc&Eric/Oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter.1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday (OC)

Chapter. 1

"Sam," my boss called, "could you come over here for a bit?"

"Coming!" I yelled across the chatter in the coffee shop. He was stocking the fridge with supplies when I found him. Chris, his name was. He was the best boss I had ever had and incredibly courteous, too.

"We're out of Tru Blood and I need someone to go to the Hotel Carmilla to pick some up. They get tons of orders and I already called for a crate of assorted blood types," he said. 'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, oh!' His thoughts were somewhere else like aways.

I could hear people's thoughts ever since I could remember but the only other person that knew was my late grandpa who passed a few months ago. He was the only family I ever kept in touch with. I was given up by my real parents when I was a baby and my grandpa and grandma took the opportunity to raise me. Grandma was passed after middle school but grandpa was determined it wasn't an accident.

Before he passed he was about to tell me what I really was but it was too late. I always tell myself that I'll never know but I feel that I will soon find out. Until then, I try to be as positive as I can be with my short patience.

"I'm on it, boss," I saluted him teasingly, ignoring his musical thoughts and put on my favorite trench coat from over my work uniform consisted of a white long sleeve cotton tuxedo shirt tucked into a low rise black bandage skirt and I raced on out the back door.

It had just gotten dark lowering the temperature of the city streets but I embraced the cold. The shop was always so warm and toasty but nothing beats a Winter night in Dallas. Here in Texas cold weather was a blessing.

I hopped into my 1967 Chevy Impala like the one from Supernatural. I felt like Cas with the combination of the trench coat and the Impala. All I needed was my Dean.

Hotel Carmilla was fairly close but I didn't feel like carrying a crate of bottles all the way back to the shop.

I parked behind the hotel to ignore the valet but I didn't have access to go through the back so I had no choice but to walk all the way to the front entrance.

It was pretty busy, crawling with exotically dressed humans and vampires. Vampires "came of the coffin" about a year ago but only made me more interested in them. I wasn't exactly scared of any of them, then again I hadn't exactly been attacked.

Down at the bar was where I had gotten what was requested of me. I didn't notice but at the time most of the Vampires had their eyes on me, licking their lips and whatnot. Strange. They had enough human volunteers at their disposal.

It was probably the huge Tru Blood crate I had been carrying. It was surprisingly light enough to use without a cart. I couldn't see what was in front of me, though. Half way through the lobby I bumped into someone and let go of the box out of surprise but the individual caught it in his grasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I gasped before I placed my hands over my mouth. "It's quite alright," the man said. Actually he looked more like a teenager as he put down the crate to reveal his face. He appeared to be a very placid boy. And very pale.

"It's lighter than it looks," he stated. "Thanks for catching it," I said as I placed a hand over my heart, relieved that I didn't screw up an order. I picked up the crate and thanked him again with a large smile.

"Would you like any assistance?" He asked. "What an articulate kid," I thought. He was very nice to ask so I figured I should accept.

He followed me to my car parked behind the hotel with the crate in hand and managed to fit it into the trunk. "Success!" I cheered, "Thank you so much," I held out my hand for him to shake it. He nodded as he took a hold of my hand. He had no thoughts.

Next Evening.

"He was just a kid, too, Chris," I told him as I grabbed my order. "He was so articulate and kind. I think he was a vampire." I deduced that from his lack of thoughts.

"That's pretty rare, Sam. You're lucky he didn't trick you so he could just drink your blood," Chris laughed. 'I think I forgot to turn off my T.V.'

I gave him a sarcastic laugh to compliment his concern before I left him to his busy thoughts.

After I had brought my last customers their coffee a group of rednecks slurping their drinks were talking rather loud. "We're gonna give them vampers a taste of their own blood! They won't know what hit 'em," bellowed one with stains all over his old t-shirt. "Man, tonight's hunt is gonna be great!" Laughed another one with a dirty red bandana on his head.

I listened behind the counter and eyed Chris who only shook his head. "I know that look, Sam," he pointed out, "just let it go before you get yourself in some trouble like you always do."

I ignored Chris and marched over to the redneck table with a fake smile. "Good evening, y'all," I said before they turned their yellow eyes towards me. "Well, hello there little miss. What can I do for ya this fine night," the stained shirt one said. 'She got some mighty fine legs. Bet they look great wrapped around me.' The man's thoughts were revolting.

Typical.

I crossed my arms and said, "We don't allow rude talk and weapons in this shop so I'm going to ask y'all to take y'alls…uh guns.. and leave for it is illegal to take a loaded gun into a building that sells liquor," I shot them a smile waiting for them to get up and leave.

One of them scoffed and yelled at me, "These are for the nasty vampers and we take them everywhere we go, little miss."

Everyone had their eyes on us. "Vampires have more courtesy than you think, sir. It's be very rude to shoot people," I said which only sparked their anger.

"Those fangers ain't people and they ain't got none of that courtesy shit you talkin' about," the red bandana one said as he got up all in my face before storming out with his gang and his guns. 'Must be one of them fangbangers, ugh.' One thought.

I turned towards the back of the restaurant to get ready to leave and glanced at Chris who secretly praised me in his thoughts but only shook his head to set an example.

It had already gotten really dark already and my car was not the easiest to find at this hour with its navy paint job.

After I had closed the door to the shop behind me a gross smelling hand covered my mouth and dragged me to a dark alley.

Very original.

Everything happened so fast but the first thing I noticed were the thoughts of the lowlives. The redneck group from before were the culprits. I couldn't see their features but from the thoughts and the smell I could tell it was them.

They had me pinned against a brick wall and were laughing hysterically. "Let's give this fangbanger a feel of what a real human feels like," one bellowed.

I was scared. Terrified, actually. My breathing became hard as they turned me around and grabbed at my skirt. I managed to get one hand free and throw a punch at whoever I could reach. I let out a cry at the same time one of them did because that hurt my hand like a mother.

'Bitch!' 'She gun get it now!' "Hold her down!"

I was about to get raped and beaten. Tears burned my hot face and I tried to scream but they had made sure that wouldn't happen with they gross hands. My legs were caught and pried apart after I heard someone unzip their fly.

I was helpless. This was it. My virginity was going to be taken by rapists against my own will.

All of a sudden my legs were free. Then my hands and my mouth. I pulled down my skirt quickly and tried to pull myself up off the ground but my whole body shutdown. I could hear my heartbeat growing faster.

There was screaming and cursing but I didn't think to look up yet then someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I tensed and struggled desparately.

"It's ok. It's ok," someone said, "they're gone. You're safe," his voice was soft as he embraced me. I let myself surrender and I heard only silence. It was the vampire from yesterday. I let myself sob in his arms as he propped me up off the dirty ground.


	2. Chapter.2

Chapter.2

I was crying like a baby to say the least but, hey, I had a valid excuse.

I looked up at my savior and got a good look at him. It really was him. I couldn't have been anymore relieved.

I guess out of shock I had fainted immediately after I glanced at him.

Nightmares were no stranger to me especially now. I had dreamt the whole situation over again but this time with no kind vampire to my rescue.

Heavy breaths filled the room as I shot up from my slumber. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair and noticed that I wasn't in my apartment.

My eyes scanned the room carefully before moving another muscle. Where was I? Some hotel room by the looks of it.

I still had my work uniform on but my keys were placed neatly on the floor next to the bed. The sheets felt luxurious and silky and the pillows were to die for. I was in a rather large bed.

The windows were shut by some screen keeping the light out. I looked over by the door and saw that my trench coat was hanging neatly then I noticed the vampire boy was sleeping on the couch.

He seemed peaceful, almost human. I always thought vampires slept with their hands on their chest in coffins.

Wait. He took the couch when there's so much room on this bed. "How polite..," I whispered to myself.

I quietly removed myself from the heavenly bed and shuffled over to the restroom.

My reflection was quite a show. My hair was a tangled mess, I had small scratches on my face, and my eyes were a bit red from the crying.

I scrubbed my face with soap and water and tried my best to brush out my hair with my fingers but I decided to shower and wash all the grime away.

The shower was so amazing. The water was so soft and the soap smelled like roses. I let the water rush down my body as scrubbed my hair with the high quality shampoo.

Even the towels were close to godliness. I could honestly marry this piece of fabric.

After my own little spa treatment I put on one of the cozy bathrobes. I rubbed my face in the sleeves and inhaled its clean scent.

I opened the bathroom door only to find him standing in front of it. At first, it startled me.

"I trust you found everything to your liking? Are you alright?" He said giving me a small smile. He was so nice that it seemed too good to be true.

I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to thank him for everything but I chickened out for some reason and sat down on the couch.

His eyes followed me contently. As soon as I sat down I mustered up my courage and thanked him for everything he has done. "What is your name?" I asked as he sat down in an arm chair in front of me.

"I am called Godric," he said. That was a pretty awesome name to say the least. "I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't just leave you alone in your car. This was the closest solution, I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

I shook my head with drop of water dripping from my damp hair. "I should be saying that. I'm sorry I've been a burden. I think I'll change and leave now so you can be on your way." I shot up from the couch with my best smile but all too quickly that I was fatigued.

Godric steadied me quickly as if he knew this would happen or because of his super speed. "It is probably best if you stay put for a while. I don't mind," he said. His eyes were sad, though.

I nodded in agreement and sat back down. That night we entertained ourselves with interesting conversations about vampire customs. The topic was mainly started by me but I was very interested.

"So if a human takes a vampire's blood the human gets sexually attracted to the vampire?" I repeated. "That is so weird," I laughed. Everything that Godric told me I made a funny or positive comment on it since he sounded as if the customs were a bad thing.

After that night I had spent many of my nights with Godric. He brightened up my life and since I wasn't much of a social person he was the one I told everything to. I even told him about my special ability but he told me not to tell anyone else about it because they could use it against me.

It was a strange thing, trusting a vampire, but I was lucky I met Godric. It was pretty rare to find a friend like Godric. Weeks went by and I ended up trusting him with my own life.

I showed him my love for films and TV shows and he showed me his fascination with armies. Godric and I opened up to each other but there were days he appeared to be sad. It bothered me.

I loved spending time with him. It was nice and quiet in my head.

I always wondered about how he fed. He only drank Tru Blood and I understood that vampires need at least some blood from the vein every once in a while. I asked him about it and his only answer was that he was satisfied with only synthetic blood.

He never once asked me for a drop of blood or taste but he always said he loved the way I smelled. "If I smell so good then why won't you feed? I really feel that you need it," I insisted giving him my wrist.

He didn't even hesitate to think about it. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist caressing it with his cold hands. "You are very special, Samantha."

I didn't even think Godric would ever make me blush but he just did. "How so?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.


	3. Chapter.3

Chapter. 3

"I'm not entirely certain but I believe you might be of the fae," he explained.

I didn't answer. What was the fae? They sounded cute.

"A fairy," he said.

A fairy? I gave him a large smile which was unexpected but Godric admired it nevertheless, "That is so cool... I'm a fairy," I repeated as I walked over to my microwave for the Tru Blood I had been warming up for him.

"Can I do everything tinkerbell does?" I was only joking but that would be cool, wouldn't it?

Godric smiled "It's only a simple deduction. Or you can simply just be a telepath but you can't be glamored and I've smelled fairy blood before and yours is quite similar from when I last remember," Godric explained as he followed me to the small kitchen.

"Did the blood taste good? I mean if you tasted it," I asked absentmindedly but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

He sighed sadly and nodded uncapping the bottle. For some reason that made me smile. I know I shouldn't joke about being vampire food but it was pretty awesome to be irresistible. That and I'd rather smell great than average any day.

Godric laughed at my reaction before taking a swig of his beverage. Finally, a genuine laugh from Godric. I felt great.

I was still worried about Godric. Tru Blood can't be good at all or satisfying and he always appeared to grimace at the taste.

"Please, Godric. I honestly don't mind, I mean as long as you don't suck me dry," I joked though I probably shouldn't have. His eyes were sad but they wanted my blood and I knew it. "You're my friend and I deeply care about you. That's all," I said trying to not make it awkward. "Please, for your sake."

"Samantha, it's not that simple," he answered turning around but I wrapped my hands around his arm making him face me. I was determined and he could see it.

His eyes were apologetic just like his smile as he pushed some of my ebony hair out of my face. He only shook his head until he had run his hand down to my neck feeling the blood course through my jugular vein.

He pulled me closer to him and I braced myself. I was no fangbanger and I wasn't comfortable with a vampire sucking my blood but since it was Godric I didn't care at all.

The thought made me laugh. I cared about him, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. No weird stuff between us. I just owed him.

Then I felt him caress my body. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck and pushed me up against the wall. His nose tickled my neck then my cheek raising his face to mine.

I could feel myself heating up but the spots where Godric touched burned like ice. What was going on? Godric is my friend and me wanting more than that was insane.

His lips glided over my skin: first my cheek then closer and closer to my mouth. I didn't dare move but I wanted to. I wanted his lips on mine.

What? No, no, no, no.

Isn't he like too young, though. No way. He's two thousand years old. We were also the same height, more or less. I became dizzy from the heat.

I heard him extend his fangs after I had placed one hand around his neck and the other on his chest. Apparently when vampires are aroused their fangs pop out on their own. That didn't help at all with the heat.

He hadn't bitten me, yet. Instead, he pecked my neck up and down trying not to bite me. He felt my body with his hands running down my waist and my back. I was pinned against him yet he kept pushing onto my body as if he couldn't get enough.

I was sucked into the moment too much that I didn't notice him actually sink his teeth into my neck. Now I understood what the big fuss was about. I felt my body go cold but in a good way with his lips on my neck, his hands slithering under my shirt and tightening around my waist.

The silence of the room was filled with moans of pleasure. I had no idea what came over me. My heartbeat slowed and I felt colder and weaker. Godric slowed down along with it and lifted his head. Then he was still swallowing my blood and panting.

Godric came back to reality. He let out a sigh of disappointment when he had laid eyes on the wound and pricked his finger with his fangs rubbing the blood on my bites.

I was a bit light-headed but Godric kept his hands in the same places giving me some support. Then he stroked my warm face and apologized but for what? I was perfectly fine. "I'm good, man. Don't worry about me," I reassured him.

My legs shut down for a second and I placed both my hands on his shoulders. "Ah, we've should've done that on the couch," I laughed nervously. I looked away not wanting to see Godric's expression. I tried to forget all of those meaningless emotions when he had me against the kitchen wall.

"You were almost drained if I hadn't regained my control," scolded Godric as if telling me that this was no joking matter. Geez, kill me for trying to lighten the mood. Wait, don't do that.

"I'm not sorry, Godric," I looked up at him, "I'm actually glad that I basically saved your life and satisfied your thirst." Now I was scolding him.

I was still very close to his face but I tried my best not to notice. "I'm very much not satisfied. A vampire's thirst is greater than you'll ever know and with your blood I couldn't stop," said Godric frowning.

What was he saying? That I should be scared of him or what? I didn't care and I wanted to say that. This vampire was different. He had a hold of his humanity and I could feel it.

"I'm not scared of you if that's what your trying to say," I blurted out. He scoffed but noticed that I was serious. "Let's take you to your bed to rest. You've lost enough blood as it is." He lifted me up with one arm and placed me on my bed. I had been compliant and had agreed to let the subject go.

As I laid my head down on my pillow Godric pulled the covers over me. He then placed his cool lips on my forehead. I wanted him to stay with me simply asleep for the day. I didn't want to be alone anymore but the daylight separated us and I hated it.

"Sleep well, Samantha," Godric said before he left my apartment. I covered my face in the covers and fell asleep rather quickly.


	4. Chapter.4

Chapter. 4

If Godric wasn't the one to drain me then it was work. After what happened that night the afternoon was hectic. I still needed to replace my blood loss. Godric had mentioned that Vitamin B12 would help a lot with it but I didn't think he'd ever imagine drinking from me. Or did he? Do vampires dream in their sleep or what?

While at work I over heard a group of teenagers explaining their trip from Louisiana. "And I ditched my parents to go to that famous vampire bar in Shreveport; Fangtasia," the brunette said. She wore some kind of cheap crop top and super short shorts. How could those be comfortable or warm?

"And sitting in a throne overlooking the entire bar was this sexy vamp. Like, if you wanna talk to him you gotta be summoned by him. So sexy and mysterious. And I hear he's super old and strong," she continued. The rest of the group listened, dumbfounded.

"I wonder what he's like in bed," laughed another girl with super oily hair and acne all over her forehead that she picked at. The rest of the group agreed with giggles.

'I am SO glad I was born earlier than these idiots,' I thought to myself as I gave them their frappuccinos with a fake caring smile on my face.

As soon as it got dark, Isabel, Godric's nest mate, rushed into the coffee shop startling a lot of people. I turned from the coffee I was pouring and almost spilled it. "Where's Godric?" She asked desperately.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him since last night." I remembered him sucking my blood and quickly looked elsewhere besides Isabel.

"Shit. It's true then," she muttered, "He was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun."

What could they do to an old and strong vampire like Godric? If they were able to capture him probably a lot worse by the looks on Isabel's face.

I had no time to think. Isabel was already gone, too, and I panicked. The girls from earlier were still there staring at me in awe. I marched up to them and demanded the vampire's name. "E-Eric Northman, I think," she blurted out, terrified.

I removed my apron and told Chris I had to leave, maybe for a couple of days. I had no idea what I was going to do and my first option was to go to the Fellowship myself but who knows what they'll do to me once they find out I'm a fairy.

I had to go to this vampire and ask for help. If I told him that a sheriff needed help maybe he would understand. If not, either way my life would be over.

Before I knew it I was in my on the road to Louisiana in my impala. One word: Supernatural.

On the way I couldn't help but think about last night in my apartment. If anything had happened to Godric I would probably be a lost soul forever. Tears ran down my face continuously. I couldn't stop them and it made it difficult to drive.

I stopped the car to collect my thoughts and simply let myself cry without danger. I had been driving for three long hours. When was I going to get there? I had no time. Just as I was ready to drive I noticed that I had parked across the street to Fangtasia.

I had a small celebration.

I rushed into the bar to find that I had been the only bright colored person there. Everyone had an extreme gothic look going which was pretty cool but not my thing anymore. I was simply wearing this "Falling Flower Dress" from FreePeople that I had received for Christmas years ago and it was a baby blue color. Long story short: half of the room's eyes were on me.

Immediately I knew who Eric Northman was. The blonde, intimidating vampire sat on his "throne" next to a lovely lady with a mad fashion sense.

"Would you get a whiff of that? She smells just like Sookie. Attracts attention like her, too," said the lady to Eric.

"I daresay she smells better," he said gazing over at me with a smug charm.

"And dresses better," she added.

Some vampires approached me willing to have a great time with me but I kindly turned them away. They were confused as to why I couldn't be glamored.

I walked towards the almighty Eric without an invitation. The two vampires didn't seem quite surprised but a lot of humans did. They gave me their best death glares and their thoughts weren't too pleasant.

The lady standing next to him didn't bother to move nor did Eric. "Looks like you got the best seat in the house, huh?" I said waiting for a response. Nothing. That was really stupid, Sam.

"Oh god, okay. I need a word. Alone," I said raising my eyebrows and putting my hands together. I had rejection issues and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it out here unless you came here for something else" he said giving me a ridiculous smirk.

I was confused. Was he flirting or what? I could never tell the difference but I ignored it, "I need your help with rescuing my friend."

He scoffed at my request pissing me off a little bit. "Look, you're the only other person I could go to right now and I just came all the way from Dallas. He's the Sheriff there a-" I was cut off by a sudden image of Eric's chest all up in my face.

I had to look to actually see his face. "Pam, you're in charge," he demanded as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a spare room. "Speak, human."

He basically threw into the room and shut the door behind him. Geez, harsh much. "Speak," he repeated ganging up on me. For an attractive vampire he was sure pushy.

"My very good friend has been captured by the Fellowship of the Sun and he's pretty old but I'm not sure he can make it out alive," I stopped for a moment, "I heard that you were pretty powerful and cunning so I came to ask for your help and he's not just any old vampire but I just feel he's not…," my voice broke.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Eric commanded. "Godric, Sheriff of Area 9," I shouted. Running my fingers through my hair Eric stepped back.

I crossed my arms, "So are you gonna help?"

"Eric!" Someone called from outside the office.

'I'm dying. I'm dying. How could this be? I'm so scared..' Someone's thoughts were very loud.

I followed Eric outside and saw that the bar had been empty except for a southern man carrying a poor blonde girl who was foaming at the mouth and covered in blood.

"Something scratched her out there in the woods. You have to help, please," said the man desperately. "I'll call Dr. Ludwig," said Eric going into the other room.

The girl was placed on her stomach on the couch. There were three large gashes on her back. 'A large bull man thing did this,' I heard, 'I'm so scared. I'm not gonna make it.'

I ran over to her and knelt down stroking her head. "Hey, hey. You're going to be alright, okay? Don't think that," I said frantically. What was going on?

The man who brought her watched me intently and confused. At the door a frail old lady in scrubs wobbled over to the couch. "All right. Let's see what I'm dealing with here," she took out all her tools and told the boys to leave because she was going to undress the girl.

I stayed of course even though I was a complete stranger in this building. The doctor poured a blue bottle of who knows what directly on the wounds which started a piercing screaming session. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter.5

Chapter. 5

The man who brought her came rushing in wearing a bewildered expression. 'Bill! Help me it hurts!' Her thoughts were even louder than her screaming. This man was Bill apparentley.

He held her down to complete the process of cleaning her wounds. Standing up, I backed away to give them some space but bumped into a wall. Nope. It wasn't a wall.

"Woah, little human, I'm ready if you are," he teased. I faced him quickly. What's with this guy? Is everything to him about sex? This poor girl was in extreme pain and he made jokes. I hope they were only jokes.

"My name is Samantha," I told him as I crossed my arms. "About Godric. Have you any idea of how we can save him?"

"I'm on it, Samantha," he said looking around the room then at me. His eyes pierced through me, honestly. It was very uncomfortable.

"The girl's name is Sookie?" I asked him heading over to her to see if she had calmed down. The gashes had become a more clean cut but her spine seemed to be completely mauled. Chances were that this girl wouldn't be able to move again unless…

"Her body should be able to accept blood now," she waddled past Eric and continued, "I'll expect my pay in the morning." He nodded and allowed her to leave.

Bill quickly extended his fangs and proceeded to bite his wrist until Eric had stopped him, "I should do the honors since my blood is much more stronger." Bill growled and did it himself. Sookie started chugging down his blood without hesitation.

I found myself watching them exchange blood with my head cocked to the side. I wonder what it would have been like if I drank Godric's blood but I shook my head vigorously. Also, why would Eric be so eager to give her his blood? Obviously he had some connection with this girl that he wanted to start.

I wish that happened to me… What? No way. I shouldn't ask for those things.

"Why in the world do you refer to Godric as a friend?" I turned around as I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Eric leaning on a pillar, his eyes watching me this whole time.

"I have gotten to know him over the year and I've spent most of my time with him. I've never really met any person or vampire quite like him," I unknowingly smiled at my response.

"I'm very surprised. In fact, I'm so surprised that I hardly believe you. By the way your blood smells I have no idea how Godric didn't just sink his teeth into you and share your bed for a night then leave," he pointed out. He did sink his teeth into me and was a great experience but I had never slept with him only I didn't say anything to Eric. I only needed Eric for this mission and that was it.

"Listen, I'm only here for Godric and Godric only. If you're not going to speak to me like the proper lady I really am then I'll leave and find someone else who actually cares," I grabbed my bag and headed for the door only to be stopped by Eric with his super speed and extended fangs. I ran into his chest and stepped back awkwardly rubbing my forehead. This man was like a brick wall.

"You're going to stay here with me," he demanded, "you've made the mistake of coming to me for help and now I find you even more interesting than…," he stopped mid sentence. His gaze was at on my hands.

I turned to see them glowing with some sort of faint light growing brighter. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Eric seemed to have the same problem coping. My mouth hung open as did Eric's with barely enough room for his fangs. I quickly hid my hands behind my back and nervously glanced up at the tall vampire.

"What are you?" He asked and received no answer. I was not going to tell him anything about that part of me. "I asked you a question," he demanded but I backed up and shook my head. "I honestly don't know what the hell just happened. I swear," I said hoping he would buy it.

"You're not leaving my sight from now on, then," he decided, "and if you so much take one step out that door, I will hunt you down." With that he left to go underground.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Great." I sat myself on a table next to poor resting Sookie.

I hadn't slept at all. The whole bar was so silent for hours which gave me time to think of a plan for Godric because it seemed like a chore for Eric.

A glamored lady, Ginger, was sent to keep an eye on Sookie and me but she seemed incapable of a lot things and one of those things was eating due to the fact that she offered me something strangely inedible to eat.

I had helped dress Sookie in one of Fangtasia's t-shirts while she was sleeping. Soon she woke up not really admiring the weird design.

"Good morning," I began, "or should I say late afternoon." Comedy was never my thing but light humor and sarcasm was. "We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Samantha Farraday, an.. acquaintance of Eric."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said kindly. In the mirror she checked her back for any sign of wounds. "It's completely gone."

Last night she had me so worried even if she was a stranger. It was nice to see her fully healed. I wonder why bad things happen to nice looking people? Sookie smiled in my direction as if she heard my thoughts.

Ginger came to greet Sookie with a peanut butter and syrup sandwich which she kindly accepted and placed down on a lowly table. At least she was nice enough to go through the trouble. I guess that's all that mattered.

'That's a nice way of putting it.'

I wondered about Ginger, too. Did she come here everyday? Sookie turned to her and asked the same question I just did in my head. I did it on purpose to distract her from hearing my thoughts on hearing hers. She was a telepath, though I suppose a fairy, too? I couldn't let her find out about me or she would tell everyone here.

'Oh god, I almost told her about her friend Lafayette in the basement,' thought Ginger then Sookie made a whole scene about it and found out about the gun underneath the cash register.

I took no part in this but how could Eric keep a human locked up in the basement? This guy was bad news but I needed his help.

Hours later when the vampires woke up Sookie had yelled, slapped, and ordered Eric to release her friend. He agreed to do so but a deal had to be made and it was all apart of his cunning plan to save Godric.


	6. Chapter.6

Chapter. 6

"So if I agree to go to Dallas with you to help find this missing vampire you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie repeated. "I'll pay for all of the expenses, of course," added Eric.

"And I want five thousand dollars and Bill to accompany us," Sookie ordered. Eric only stared at her, "Your human is getting cocky, Bill."

"She'll accept no less than ten thousand," declared Bill putting his arm around her. I covered my mouth to stop myself from dissing Eric. He finally accepted and escorted them out.

As soon as Bill and Sookie left to get their things ready for the trip I approached Eric and laughed, "Hey, I like them." His only response was a sadistic growl that I ignored.

"Eric, how could you bring this girl with us? I mean, hasn't she had enough? She nearly died last night," I said.

"She possesses the abilities of a telepath which will be most useful for the plan."

"And that plan is? If you don't mind telling me."

"I do mind and you are not a part of it."

I was going to kill this man. Person. Vampire. Whatever. "Why? I'm the one who notified you of Godric's kidnapping and I probably care about him more than you do," I admitted.

Eric scoffed and said, "I highly doubt it, human."

I had had it with his attitude and the fact that he didn't include me in his plan made me furious. I was in no mood which resulted in me threatening him, "You call me that again and I swear I'll fucking kill you," I marched up to him to slap him but he caught my hand and extended his fangs.

"I do not respond well to threats," he pointed out and I replied, "No? Well, you better get used to it with that attitude." I yanked my arm out of his grip and he retracted his fangs. Once again the light from my hands appeared but this time with some electrical charge. I gasped and shook my hands as if they were on fire. "You surprise me and that's not a quality any human possesses."

"I guess I'm not completely human, then," I blurted out whilst rubbing my hands together. Shit. Eric raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to me, "Hmm, now we're getting somewhere."

"M-May I please leave if I'm not going to be included," I stammered trying to change the subject. How could I be so stupid? "Not a chance sweetheart," he answered.

I didn't want to leave me lovely car behind but Eric gave me no choice but to hop on a plane. It was the shortest plane ride ever but I really got to know Sookie without her noticing that I'm a telepath like her.

"I always loved these things," she said holding up a small champagne bottle, "they're like booze for dolls." That was probably the most cutest thing I have ever heard. Sookie is so positive and happy all the time and the way she dressed was incredible. She took like ten bottles with her, though.

When we landed it was already dark in Dallas. The departure was in a very exclusive area with a limo awaiting our arrival. The limo driver was ready with the car and everything but he seemed a little nervous. "You were supposed to be here when the sun was up," he observed. "Oh, our flight was delayed but we're here safe and sound," explained Sookie.

'I need to get these two in the car quickly before the vampires wake up,' he thought. He grabbed at Sookie but I stopped him and quickly acted. I punched him with my small fist and frail strength but it didn't last for long. A sharp pain shot through my fist bringing my guard down.

An accomplice got out of the car and secured me by my waist dragging me to the car. "Get off me!" I yelled as I tried my best to struggle my way free. Sookie screamed for help and quickly Bill came to her rescue. Where was my rescue, huh? Get with the program, Bill! There's another girl who needs help!

"Sorry but she's taken, sir," Eric's voice declared. The man stopped in his tracks and was instantly choked loosening his grasp. My body was pushed onto the ground then pulled up by Sookie. "My, my, Samantha. Props for that small act of bravery back there," Eric pointed out referring to my stupid excuse for punch. It seemed to leave no mark on the man's face. I had the strength of a night blogger on tumblr.

The two culprits knew nothing about the people who sent them to kidnap us so they were glamored to leave immediatley at the hotel. The idea was that they were sent by the Fellowship of the Sun by someone on the inside who must have told them that we were coming to Dallas.

We were staying at the Hotel Carmilla where Godric took me when he saved me. Thinking about it made me weary but I prayed to God that he was alive. One could only hope, though.

I couldn't wait to sleep in a luxurious bed and sleep for a couple of hours but one problem; Eric had booked only two rooms. I had to share with Eric whereas Jessica had to share with Bill and Sookie.

I hated Eric. How many times was Eric going to this before I really hurt him? On the bright side it was a adjoining room so a door could separate us.

"Eric, how come-," I began but was cut off. "Because I know you'll leave on your own to search for Godric," he said ending the conversation. Was it that obvious that I would do that?

Before we went to our room we met up with Godric's nestmates; Isabel and Stan. Tomorrow Sookie and Isabel's human, Hugo, were to infiltrate the Fellowship and find out about Godric's whereabouts. I begged Eric about going but he kept refusing every time I opened my mouth.

It was settled then. I was going sneak out anyway during the day to go myself. I had no further details of my secret plan.


	7. Chapter.7

Chapter. 7

Two days. Two whole days without sleep. I had not slept since I found out that Godric had been kidnapped and all I wanted was to strip and sink into the heavenly bed that Hotel Carmilla had provided in the hotel room.

As soon as I sat down on the bed all of my fatigue from lack of sleep disappeared instantly. Are you kidding me? This could not be healthy one bit, Samantha. What is with you?

I decided to spend some time with Sookie so she wasn't alone when Bill was needed by Eric who disturbed them.

Sookie searched through the movie genres after we sat down to watch some television. "Adult? I wonder what's gonna show up," she said aloud. Some low budget cheesy vampire pornography showed up and we both laughed at the ridiculous titles.

A knock came from the door but it was for Jessica. A donor about my age with long hair. He looked pretty full of himself and mistook Sookie and me for the vampires he was going to feed.

'I know I should object because Bill told me to but… Is this even legal? How old is he?' wondered Sookie.

"He's 21," responded the bell boy who escorted the donor. Sookie and I quickly turned to him astonished. It was like he read her mind.

'I did,' he thought. Holy shit. 'Oh fuck, Barry. Just smile and make it look like a coincidence.' He gave us a fake smile.

"But it wasn't a coincidence, Barry," Sookie said aloud. The bell boy panicked and ran for his life but Sookie followed.

'Sookie, if you can hear me, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning,' I mentally told her. "Ok!" She yelled from all the way down the hall. She still didn't know but how could I tell her? Look at her reaction when she found out about this boy.

This was my chance to force myself to sleep. Ah, yes. Finally. The sweet caress of the priceless bed sheets all to my wanting. I was immediately lost in my dreamscape.

...

My worn out stuffed bunny rabbit doll in one hand and my grandpa's hand in the other. It had just rained last night and the grass was still squeaking with joy as it drank up the water. Laundry was being hung by good old granny. Judy, our shepherd dog, basked in the sun's glory. I was six.

Grandpa had been telling me a story about faeries who were afraid of humans because they knew nothing about them. It had reminded of my favorite movie, Ferngully. Humans destroyed their homes and poisoned them with toxins. I had asked grandpa why we were like that but he gave no answer. 'Stubborn, selfish, arrogant..,' the list went on in his thoughts.

I had always taken a liking to fairytales and the adventures they went on. It made me feel like a faery whose adventure hadn't started yet. That summer I was told why my parents had given me to my grandma and grandpa. My parents had been told that I was different than the other babies. The analogy that my grandma used was 'more faery than human.' I didn't understand what she referred to at all.

Little did I know that they were literally telling me that I was more faery than human.

Now I know that my parents didn't want me because they were too scared of the trouble that would become them if I stayed. I didn't blame them but at the same time I despised their cowardice. They left a vulnerable baby alone. I must have not been worth it…

...

"Get up," demanded an angry voice. He shook me until my eyes fluttered opened. I wiped my tears quickly. "Godric's nest wants to meet up again. They say they had a change of plans,' said the tall blonde vampire before me. "How long have I been asleep?" I muttered feeling as if my slumber had lasted a decade.

"It's been four minutes," he answered. "You've gotta be absolutely fuckin' kidding me, Eric," I responded by throwing a pillow at him and missing. "Get up," he repeated and pulled my arm dragging me out of bed and to the elevator. I only groaned trying to support my exhausted body on his arm.

The elevator ride took forever, especially with Eric eyeing me like an animal. "What's with the outfit?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "My pajamas?" I examined my navy polk-a-dotted pajama pants and burgundy tank from target. A small pause followed after he growled in disappointment.

"What did you expect? Victoria's Secret lace lingerie?" I snapped in a very annoyed manner. "Don't be silly, Samantha," he started innocently, "With your type of character I would also expect a garter and luscious dark stockings." He gaped down at me probably with the image in his mind.

"Ugh, you're sick!" I pushed myself off of his arm and stepped as far away from him possible. I heard him snicker softly.

Back in the nest's lair Stan and Isabel were complaining to each other about their decisions. Stan wanted to wipe out the Fellowship "like the vermin they were" and leave no trace. Isabel disagreed completely. "A vampire hating community annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant," she added.

"I doubt the king of Texas would allow the destruction of our entire political agenda," Bill commented with the agreement of Isabel. "The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made," Stan revealed.

The two nest mates started yelling at each other. "You're completely incompetent," shouted Eric in the midst of their quarreling, "Godric has given you everything and you sit here like two children fighting."

"We invited you here. You have no voice in territory that is not your own," announced Isabel.

I was real fed up with everyone. "Yeah?" I stood up, "well I do." All eyes were on me. "I did not wake up from a long desired nap and get dragged down here by an old perverted vampire in my pajamas to listen to y'alls rambling about your goddamn rules. I'm from Texas, goddamn it and y'all are gonna listen to what I have to say." I demanded with my voice growing louder at each word. It was about fucking time for the vampires to get shown up.

"If it's alright with Sookie, we are going with our original plan to see if the Fellowship is involved," I explained. "How has Godric surrounded himself with you airheads?" I muttered and took a deep breath to simmer down.

Stan groaned like a child but Isabel nodded slightly as if she had been scolded. "That's a great idea," Sookie blurted out. Bill, of course, refused but Eric turned him down.

Eric snuck up behind me and messed my hair up. "Eric!" I turned to look up at him and saw a smug grin. Oh gosh, he was cute.


	8. Chapter.8

Chapter. 8

That same night back at the hotel I could hear Sookie's thoughts screaming from across the hall in the other room. She and Bill finally had some time alone on this trip and Sookie didn't want to let it go to waste now that he didn't have to leave her at dawn.

There was no way I was getting any sleep with those two having sexy time across the hallway. What's worse was that I heard some other human with Jessica, too.

I smothered my head in the excessive amount of pillows on the bed not expecting it to help then there was Eric who posed as another problem.

He invited himself in into my room and strolled on over. "Your tossing in bed is really quite noisy. Could it be you need someone to help warm your bed?" He asked entirely seriously. I shot my head up from my cave of pillows and gave him an exhausted glare.

"You're dead, therefore not an option," I noted. "Oh, so you prefer Godric," said Eric. I only sunk my face into the pillows again and heard Eric groan. There were too many voices in my head. "There's something you're not telling me, Samantha."

"Well, Sookie and Bill are having sex across the hall, if that's what you mean. They're super loud," I was blatantly honest.

"These rooms are somewhat sound proof. Even I can barely hear them," he said suspicious of me and walking towards the bed with his head cocked to the side.

Shuffling in the bed and throwing off my covers because it was hot, I responded, "Yeah, cuz you're a cruddy vampire. Now lemme sleep." Eric was now on top of me, pinning to the bed with his vampire speed and strength. "When are you going to stop these foolish antics and admit that you find me compelling?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to face my wrist that he had locked in his large hands. "Get. Off." I demanded.

He ignored me and continued, "You reek of Godric. Ever since you walked through that front door in Fangtasia. Are you sure he didn't sleep with you at least?"

"You're crazy," I said.

"You could've been drunk. Or glamored."

"You know I can't be glamored, Eric, so why don't you go rent a girl downstairs?" I tried to struggled my way out of his grasp by moving a leg that wasn't stuck between his knees. He placed his hand on my thigh to stop it, sending shivers up my side. But I had a free hand!

I wanted to slap his stupid, handsome… defined face.

Fucking brilliant, Sam!

I didn't, though. Blood was trickling down from his ear.

"Eric," I said placing my free hand on his cheek to wipe away the blood instead of slapping him, "you have the bleeds." He was going to get blood all over the pristine sheets! How long had it been dawn? Those dang light proof shutters.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed."

"Oh, now you care?" He smirked.

Instead of listening to me like always, my large bed was now occupied by Eric. Letting out a heavy sigh, I attempted to get up and take his bed in the other room but to no prevail due to his firm grasp on my hand that he never let go.

He was already asleep or dead or whatever it is vampires do. "Fine," I said settling back into the covers, "you better stay out of the sheets, though." I knew he could hear me.

As I placed my head on the pillow I noticed that Eric slept like Godric; on his side and arms crossed only in this case one arm was extended towards me with my hand in his and it was Eric. Two completely different and unrelated people.

Even if it was Eric I couldn't help but feel Godric. I pulled his hand closer to my face and closed my eyes. The longing for seeing Godric's face was even greater than before but somehow I felt safe with Eric as I did with Godric.

I saw a human in front of me; not a vampire.

It was already the afternoon when I woke up from a well deserved rest but what really woke me up was the sound of Hugo's thoughts. He was picking up Sookie for their mission at the Fellowship only Hugo's thoughts were somewhat strange.

'Sookie takes forever to get ready. Jesus, I told the Newlins that the human would be there with me thirty minutes ago. I hope they don't mistake someone else for her,' thought Hugo before Sookie finally opened the door.

Hugo was the traitor! Holy shit! It's a trap for Sookie. What do I do?

Come on, Sookie. Can't you hear his thoughts?

She was blabbing away about a fake story to tell the Newlins that she didn't think of it. I tried telling her in her mind but it didn't work.

They were already on the elevator before I knew it. I had to go to Sookie personally and stop her from entering that church.

I tried rushing out of bed but I had forgotten about Eric and his grip on my hand. He didn't move one bit. He was really dead after all.

I silently screamed, scared as shit for Sookie and I knew that Eric wouldn't let me leave until sundown. "Eric. Eric," I whispered. No response. I carefully released my hand from his grip and backed away as quietly as I could. I needed to change but couldn't take the risk of making noise so I grabbed my artist crop jeans from American Eagle, a foggy blue quarter sleeve button up, and my keds.

Luckily, there was no one in sight in the hallway where I changed frantically. I didn't know where to put my pajamas, though, and I did not want to leave them on the ground.

I knocked on Jessica's door, hoping that the human, whoever it was, was still there. Fortunately he was. "Hi," I said out of breath, "take care of my pajamas." I threw them in his hands and ran down the hallway. "Say hi to Jessica for me," I told the dumbfounded boy.

I lost them. They were probably already in a car to the church. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I muttered.

"Chris!" I figured I could ask him if I could borrow his car.

And to my luck the stupid cafe was closed and my phone and wallet were back in the hotel room. Oh god, Eric is going to kill me tonight. I had no time to argue. My only choice was to run.


	9. Chapter.9

Chapter. 9

Three long stupid hours. That's how long it took me to get to the stupid church by foot. If I didn't gain at least some muscle from this exercise then I would give up on life altogether.

One could only imagine my happiness when I saw the church.

People were showing up with pajamas and camping materials. It was probably some sort of church retreat? This actually made it easier for me to sneak in.

Just when I thought I was in I was stopped by a blonde lady in a champagne colored suit. "Well, hello there," she said in a thick Texas accent, "I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Sarah Newlin, head director of the Fellowship of the Sun along with my husband, Reverend Steve Newlin."

I shook her hand, "Of course! Wow, you're even prettier in person," I giggled in my best country accent impersonation. She laughed, "Aw, thank you!"

"Oh gosh! Where are my manners? I'm Betty Sue!" That was the best I could come up with on short notice. I shook her hand quickly.

"Where are your pajamas?" she asked with a huge southern smile. It bothered me. "Oh, uh," I was stalling, "back in my car. I was getting ready but I needed to use the little girls' room for a quick tinkle."

"Oh, of course, Betty Sue! Right this way."

After she had escorted me to the restrooms she told me about the morning's event. "There's going to be a bonfire at dawn and we have a very special guest so you best hurry if you want a good spot." With that she left. 'I hope Steve hasn't hurt that poor girl,' she thought.

Holy shit. They already caught her. Where was she, though? This place was huge.

I spent about thirty minutes wandering around the place when I figured I could just contact Sookie telepathically. It was times like these when I had to go against Godric and let my talent be known.

'Sookie. Sookie, it's Sam! Please tell me you're alright.'

It only took a moment but Sookie answered back, 'Sam? Are you near? God, I wish you could hear me.'

'Tell me where you are, Sookie. I've been running in circles around this place. It's freaky here. Too many biased religious people.'

'Oh my god! You're a telepath? How come you never told me?' she yelled, 'Nevermind that. I'm in the basement and Godric's here but I don't know where. I kept yelling for him and he won't answer. You better come quick! Hugo's the traitor.'

I headed towards a group of kids playing baseball. 'I'm on my way. Hold on,' I told her. The kids left a ton of metal baseball bats unattended so I quickly grabbed one and headed towards the basement.

'Sam, hurry up! This guy is beating Hugo up!' Sookie called.

When I got there a huge bald man was attempting to rape Sookie. The poor girl was screaming for her life. I ran up to him and struck his head from behind resulting in him blacking out. Sookie was safe.

Both of us were catching our breath then Sookie hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she began, "Bill hasn't come for me at all so I had to tell Barry to get him but he still hasn't showed up." She was enraged for a second then, "but you're a telepath. Oh my gosh, that is so great," she squealed.

We both jumped up and down with happiness. I was glad to get that off my chest and glad that I didn't have to play mind tricks anymore. "You can't tell anyone, though. Godric urged me not to," I told her.

The guy I had beaten came to without us knowing it. Since I was closest to him he grabbed me from behind, pulled both my arms behind me, and held a knife to my neck. My breathing was heavy.

Sookie was frozen in place with no idea of what to do without him moving another inch. "Ya filthy fangbangers choose those monsters over your own kind. They got y'all glamored and you don't even know it," he said spitting on my face.

"You're sick," I muttered struggling.

Stomping on his foot, I elbowed his abdomen, causing him to cave over, strangled his wrist to make him drop the knife and broke his nose as he let out a cry of pain. A little technique I learned from Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality.

"I've always wanted to try that," I admitted.

The only thing I forgot was his groin but he was lifted off the ground before I could collect myself. "Godric.. it's me," the culprit struggled to speak with the hand around his throat.

It really was Godric.

Without hesitating, he snapped his neck like a twig. The sound was horrific but I didn't care. He was safe. My Godric was safe.

He looked up from the body and we stared at each other but didn't move. I was too happy.

"Godric?" Sookie asked and I confirmed, "Godric."

"You should not have come," he said stepping over the body and towards me. "You really expected me not to come," I pointed out.

Women screamed from upstairs. "Bill," Sookie hoped but Godric shook his head, "Down here, my child."

I shot him a surprised glance. Child?

Eric appeared quickly and approached Godric, slowly kneeling. I stepped back. "Godric," he murmured.

My mouth hung open while my gaze shot from Godric to Eric multiple times. "You got to be shitting me," I muttered as I put my hands on my head almost pulling my hair.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me, especially Samantha," he told him coldly. Eric glared at me, "That one came here on her own. She's particularly difficult to restrain." I raised my eyebrow in disgust.

Bitch, excuse me? I wouldn't have snuck away if you had just let me be a part of your plan.

"These savages seek to destroy you," Eric continued.

Godric rolled his eyes, "I'm quite aware of what they have planned."

"When was the last time you fed?" Eric asked. Godric's eyes subtley glanced over to me as if saying, "You never told him?"

Looking anywhere but Eric, I hugged my arms and tucked some strands of hair behind my ear awkwardly. "I don't require much blood anymore," Godric answered.

Alarms began blaring throughout the church suddenly. "We've got to go," suggested Sookie.

"Take these two and go but do not spill human blood" demanded Godric to Eric but I wasn't about to leave Godric again. "No, I'm staying with you," I said going up to him. "I can take care of myself," he stated.

"I'm not leaving you, Godric. Let's see you try to command me."

Godric took a second to get a good look at me then turned to Eric who had stood up from the ground. A moment later Eric had his arm around my waist and lifted me up.

I shrieked at the gesture, trying to struggle my way out only to see Sookie follow Eric up the stairs with me looking over his shoulder. Godric remained standing in the same spot.

"No! Eric! Let me go," I demanded, slapping my hands on his shoulders. "Please," I whispered in his neck as the door slammed in front of me.


	10. Chapter.10

Chapter. 10

"How could you?" I mumbled. Eric set me down and made me look him in the eye. "Look, I didn't want to leave him either but he is my maker and I'm going to follow his orders. If you hadn't snuck out this wouldn't have happened," he said coldly.

We headed towards the main exit only to find that a huge mob was coming. "Guys, through the sanctuary," said Sookie who was already at the door.

"The exit's back that way," she pointed out. As we marched down the aisle an annoying country accent stopped us.

"I'm afraid the only exit for you is to hell," he announced. Wow, that was pretty bad. No props for you reverend man.

Men in sweats stormed in through each door, surrounding us with crossbows, silver chains, and stakes.

"War has begun, evil whores of Satan," he yelled with enthusiasm. "Evil whores of- what the fuck?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The fact that these people were using religion as an excuse to hurt people was insane.

"The vampire you had held captive is gone. Save yourselves before he comes back with reinforcements," warned Sookie.

"I don't care about Godric. Besides, we got a vampire right here for the holy bonfire at dawn," he announced.

Everyone chanted but Eric tensed. I took a hold of his arm and held him close. No one was going to touch him.

He looked down at me and whispered, "I'll be fine." I didn't believe it for a second. He went on ahead to the altar but I didn't let go until he was out of my reach.

I went over to Sookie and wrapped my arm around hers. I was truly scared for him. He willingly let them chain him.

His skin sizzled at the touch of the silver while his fangs popped out, groaning with pain. I covered my mouth and fought my tears. I didn't know what to do but I know I couldn't look away.

These heartless fools chanted 'Die rangers, die!' I looked around the whole room and felt embarrassed and disgusted to be a human. Then again, I was more faerie so I was somewhat relieved.

All of a sudden two losers secured our arms. We struggled to get out but more guys came to hold us down. "I offer myself in exchange for the girls' freedom," Eric explained.

Steve Newlin shook his big head, "Sorry, they are just a culpable as you are," he stepped closer to Eric, "Maybe we should tie them to you so they can roast up nicely."

"Get away from him," I spat out while I struggled. The reverend averted his gaze from Eric to me. "You are a traitor to your own race," he said as he pointed at me.

"You call yourself a Christian? You're no better than Judas, you hypocrite," I shouted but he ignored me while others gasped. One guy even slapped me hard across the face. I hung my head and felt my cheek start to burn but I hid my face behind my long hair. Eric growled loudly but failed to move without the chains burning deeper into his skin.

"Sam!" Sookie yelled, "How dare y'all. You outta be ashamed of yourselves," she said to the men around us.

"Chain the brunette to him," demanded Steve. As they started to drag me towards the altar I struggled immensely and grunted. "Stop this madness!" shouted Sookie far behind me.

Suddenly a loud crash arose from the entrance and screaming after that. "Sookie!" Bill ran through the doors. Newlin cocked a small gun in front of Sookie's face.

"Don't!" I yelled trying to get a glimpse of Sookie behind me. "You hurt these girls and everyone here is dead," Bill dictated but the reverend scoffed, "Honestly, what do they see y'all?" He asked us.

Finally someone had shot Steve in the hand but with a green paintball? Don't get me wrong, those hurt like hell, but what? Then he was shot again on the forehead. "You fucker!" the guy yelled. From his thoughts, I could could that he was Sookie's brother.

Bill had used his speed to remove the guys holding us. As soon as I was set free I ran over to Eric and carefully pulled off the bloody chains. Melted skin stuck to it as I removed the silver.

He sat up slowly, his skin regenerating as he placed a hand on my red cheek then pinned Steve to the ground almost choking him to death. "Eric, don't," I ordered.

Around the church everyone heard loud rumbling coming from outside. Stan had invited himself in with an army of vampires. The fucking idiot. "Steve Newlin," he began, "you have pushed us too far. Now we're gonna kill ya just like we did your dear old dad."

"Oh, God no," muttered Sookie who held Bill close. "Murderer!" groaned Steve still on the floor. All of the vampires had begun to attack everyone in the sanctuary. One came to attack me but Eric threw him away in a second. "Stop them," Sookie and I yelled but they were swarming the church in mere seconds.

A voice from above the altar declared the vampires to stop. Godric. I was so glad to see him again. "We can coexist, humans and vampires," Godric announced. Steve refused to believe this and demanded that Eric killed him saying that Jesus would protect him. "You sad man," I mumbled.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus but I never had the chance to meet him," Godric said as-a-matter-of-factly. He sped down here and had a held of the back of the reverend's neck. "Which of you are willing to die for this man's madness," Godric asked the whole room. There was no answer. "Go home."

As people silently left Godric pushed Steve to the ground. "I daresay my faith in humanity is stronger than yours," Godric scowled. Oo shit, Godric, you tell the bitch.

To be honest, I felt sad for the reverend deep down. He was completely blinded by his own hate and that was difficult to cure.

Godric had left him in his tears and had scolded Stan, ordering his underling to go back to the lair. Stan growled but obeyed him and disappeared in an instant.

I wanted so much to hug Godric, have him hold me close and tell me he missed me but right now felt like a strange time. He seemed disappointed. I don't mean the thing with Stan almost killing everyone and Steve, it was something else.

I knew one thing, though, and it was that I didn't look forward to Eric yelling at me after sneaking out during the day. Before we left the church he asked me if I was okay. "Yeah," I muttered. "Good," he answered coldly as he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the hotel.


End file.
